


Heaven

by tonabuns



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonabuns/pseuds/tonabuns
Summary: Just a little smut about Petramos' first night together.





	1. Chapter 1

JR and Petra’s first night together was… enthusiastic. Petra was vocal and JR was a little rough with her, which made Petra even more vocal and drove JR even more crazy.

JR hadn’t had a night like that in a while. Her slight (she told her self, at the time) emotional connection with Petra thus far had made it difficult to say “no” to Petra’s advances. They had made it difficult for JR to stop touching her that night, as well, no matter how exhausted the other woman clearly was. Petra never asked her to stop, either, taking her pleasure without hesitation, and JR gave Petra more orgasms that night than she was sure she had in a while, she thought smugly. She remembered how Petra looked: hair messed, face and chest flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, lips bruised and plump.

God.

It was true: JR could tell that Petra hadn’t been with a woman before. But it wasn’t because of her… _skill_ level. Enthusiasm made up for any hesitations or inexperience the woman may have had. It was because of her reactions to JR’s touch.

She was almost inconsolable that night. The way she had reacted to JR’s tongue, JR’s fingers, JR’s teeth. It was intoxicating. The first time JR began to touch her between the legs, Petra came within only a minute and urged her to continue her ministrations almost immediately after.

“Did you like that?” JR had asked with a devilish smile as she slowly inserted her fingers into Petra for the first time. Petra bit into her JR’s shoulder, forehead wrinkled in pleasure, whimpering and nodding. Once JR had her fingers all the way inside Petra’s wet, tight center, she began to saw them in and out, watching Petra’s expressions with appreciation as she did. She pushed Petra’s legs farther apart before positioning her own thrusting hips behind her occupied wrist. A guttural sound left Petra’s lips and one of Petra's hands dropped to palm at JR’s ass.

Petra’s lips and tongue found JR’s jaw and neck, lathing it, sloppy and wet.

“Oohh… JR…”

JR sighed shakily as she continued to thrust.

She was in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small continuation for the lovely commenters!

She couldn’t help but lean forward, meeting Petra’s mouth with her own. She thrust her tongue greedily into Petra’s mouth, causing the woman beneath her to moan and clench down on her fingers. When she sucked Petra’s tongue into her mouth, Petra let out a helpless whimper that made JR grind against Petra’s thigh and hip. She separated from the plump lips beneath hers, meeting Petra’s blue eyes and watching her struggle to keep her eyes open as JR sped up her thrusts.

“Are you gonna cum for me?”

Petra’s eyes rolled back in her head as the thrusts became rougher.

“Hm?” JR leaned down once more and spoke in Petra’s ear. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

Petra shivered and nodded desperately, meeting JR’s eyes one more.

“Yeah?”

JR added a third finger and began to jackhammer into Petra. Petra’s forehead creased and her jaw fell open. Her fingernails sunk into JR’s ass cheek.

“Fuck me,” Petra whimpered.

JR let out a breathless laugh and couldn’t stop herself from taking Petra’s lips with her own once again as Petra began to come and shiver around her. Her pussy turned into a vice around JR’s fingers and JR was beside herself, pumping once then twice against Petra’s hip before falling over the edge herself.

As JR came back down, she opened her eyes only to find Petra staring at her, a look of awe on her face.

“You came,” she whispered. “It was… that was…”

JR chuckled, catching her breath, and gave Petra a gentle kiss.

“What can I say? You’re really hot when you come.”

Petra’s eyes widened before a blinding smile enveloped her face.

JR let out another laugh, placing kisses on Petra’s neck.

“I want to do that again,” she heard Petra whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated once again to the lovely commenters. <3

JR slowly removed her fingers from inside Petra's pussy, eliciting a high-pitched sigh from the woman. Her blonde hair was all tussled and sweaty, and JR was momentarily struck by how fucking pretty the woman beneath her was. She gently ran her fingers through Petra's pussy lips, ever so careful to avoid her clit. Petra sighed dreamily again, exposing more of her neck to JR and opening her leg further to ministrations. 

 _Submission_ , JR thought to herself. She felt herself grow wet again.

She began her descent down Petra's lithe body slowly, kissing, sucking, and biting her way over her breasts and nipples, over her stomach, and down to her center. When JR was in college, her best friend used to call it "eating smoked salmon" when you ate a girl out after she already came once. JR smirked at the memory.

She fucking  _loved_ smoked salmon. 

She slowly inserted her tongue into Petra's pussy, making the dozing woman jump and widen her legs immediately. JR pressed her tongue gently to Petra's g-spot before removing her tongue and running her lips over Petra's pussy lips. She kissed and sucked them softly, making Petra moan and push her hands through JR's hair.

"JR..."

"Hmm..." JR replied, thoroughly distracted and enjoying herself. Petra's salty sweetness was fucking delicious. She lowered her tongue into her pussy again, this time rubbing back and forth over Petra's g-spot and reveling in Petra's whimper. Petra's knees shifted and closed, squeezing desperately at the sides of JR's head before JR pushed them to the bed roughly, spreading Petra completely. She met Petra's eye and held it as her tongue continued do inexplicable things to Petra. Petra's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed back, moaning. 

Finally, JR moved up. She breathed on Petra's clit, causing her to twitch, before running her lips softly over it, heating the bud with her breath. She began lapping at it slowly, wetting her tongue and lathing the clit gently over and over again with barely a touch. 

She heard Petra groan and felt her struggle to close her thighs against the persistent press of JR's forearms. 

"Is this too much for you?" JR asked as she continued. 

"Please..."

JR chuckled and began to flick her tongue lightly back and forth over the nub. Petra began to tremble.

"Please, JR." Petra's pleading blue eyes met JR's.

Grinning around the warm clit in her mouth, JR decided she'd seen enough and snuck her hand between Petra's legs. As her fingers pressed into Petra's opening and into her g-spot, JR wrapped her lips gently around Petra's sensitive clit and began a steady suction.

Petra's hips bucked, her abs and breasts moving with her heaving chest. JR encircled Petra's hips with her left arm and forced Petra back down on the bed. The show of force made Petra whimper into her hands. 

JR wasn't even pumping her hand anymore, just rubbing inside of her, and within only a few minutes of that and some thorough clit sucking, Petra began to come. It was so intense that it was silent this time, her face and chest growing red as she bit her fist and bucked her hips as best she could into JR's face.

JR was beyond pleased with herself.

 _Yep,_ she thought to herself,  _I love smoked salmon_.


End file.
